Fate
by readerwholic
Summary: Bella woke up this morning to get going with her day, but really she should've stayed under her covers or was it better this way?


FATE

Summary: Bella shouldn't have woken up.

Bpov:

I knew it was a bad idea to wake up this morning, from the hungover slob that's my roommate who was lying in her own puke next to our dorm room, and whom I had to take care of again scared she'll choke on vomit, to the cold shower I took due to the reparations that were currently held in the showers, I should've taken the "no hot water "sign, as a "go the hell back to sleep" cause this day is fucking doomed but nooooo I had to put on my courageous Bella costume and get going with my day. I thought I already hit rock bottom and my day couldn't get any worse from there, and damn was I wrong.

First thing on my list today, going to the bank so I could get the money my dad sent me to help me with college, it wasn't much-it's not like he could give me loads with a police chief of the smallest town in the world's salary- but it was a nice gesture and helpful nonetheless, and it prevented me from juggling two part time jobs while going to college full time.

Thing is I hate going to the bank, the only point I love about it is that I'm going back to my room from there a teany tiny bit richer than now, and it's a small one so it doesn't generally take too much time to get through.

I take a moment to look around me, everyone is occupied with paperwork, in business attire, talking, taping away, essentially working, completely oblivious, until they aren't anymore, all movement ceases I turn my head towards the entrance where they all seem to look then I realize what's happening, I feel my hands moisten, the hairs on the back of my head stand: SHIT THERE'S A GUY HOLDING A GUN AND AIMING IT IN MY GENERAL DIRECTION.

" Gather around! Come on! Sit in the corner and do not try some funny business because I won't hesitate to pull on the trigger" we're a total of 10 people, 4 tellers and 5 clients including me and a guard who looks so old no one will count on him to save us, poor man.

"Don't panic, don't move and you won't be hurt, I don't want the money or anything else I just want the authorities to listen to me, that is all".

the gun guy blocks the entrance doors and right then and there I start to panic, we're locked in I can't escape. OH MY GOD, I start to hyperventilate, I don't want to be here, I want to be in the safety of my covers, I want to see my father, call him and tell him how much I love him, I can't handle this anymore, sobs wrack my body and I just want to run from here, so I start to get up but he shouts at me:"Don't even think about it, don't move or I'll shoot you ".

"No please, please I want to go home please don't kill me just ...I just..."

"I said shut up and get the hell down" he says it while pointing his gun at me and I just lose it, I start crying, I look at the bank's entrance and I think about running for it but I don't even make a step, before I hear a gun shot, and feel a burning and huge pain searing through my leg, I cry out and fall then I realize I just have been shot, I can smell blood and start to feel dizzy." Shit, I told you not to move I said… 't MOVE!"

"I'm a doctor, let me help her before she bleeds out and you'll have a homicide on your hands" someone said next to me, way to make me feel better "You don't want that to happen you said it yourself".

I'm in pain, it starts to really hurt now, I'm crying and I don't want to see my leg fearing I'll pass out.

"Please let me help her you don't want blood on your hands" the doctor says again, he has this velvety timbre to his voice, I think I'm losing it; to be thinking about how beautiful his voice is while I should be otherwise occupied.

"Okay, okay just don't do anything wrong or you'll be in trouble, both of you".

"I give you my promise, I just need to move her right to the corner because I need to use the chair over there" he says, already taking my pulse and inspecting my eyes, I think I've gone to heaven already because this handsome face and piercing green eyes must belong to an angel, I never heard of copper haired angels before but what do I know it's not like I go to church or something.

He sweeps me up in his arms, lays me next to the chair and props my hurt leg on it, then takes off his belt and uses it as garrotte to stop the bleeding all the while talking to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm a doctor at the Seattle Grace Hospital, nothing is going to happen to you, breathe in; breathe out, concentrate on the sound of my voice and nothing else, just breathe "I follow his instructions and look him in the eyes but I stop breathing all together, because holly shit he's the most beautiful man on earth hands down, dying doesn't sound bad after all if he will be the last thing I see before I go. "Breathe in breathe out. Tell me about yourself".

I manage to shake the haze I'm in and start to answer "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer B..Bella" I take another deep breath, and blow it through my mouth "I'm 21 and I'm majoring in English".

"Don't worry Bella we'll get out of here ".

I would love to believe him, but I'm scared, bleeding and I can't think straight.

A land phone starts to ring, the gun guy points to someone, motions for that person to stand up "Come on we don't have the whole day, answer the damn phone!".

The poor woman stands, shaking like a leaf and goes to answer it, I can't see her anymore and I feel too dizzy to try and follow what's happening.

"Bella, stay with me, don't you dare close those beautiful eyes". I look at him again and I'm sucked right in, I seem to have this pull to him and when we look at each other I see and feel only him.

"I'm Mike fucking Newton... YES, and I want you to look at my case again, you took my kid away from me and I can't even visit with him", he's shouting now, he's desperate, much like all of us.

I turn back to Edward, and see that he's looking back and forth between the back entrance that's to our right and the guy taking us hostages, I look at him, scared he'll leave me here, alone.

"Don't worry, babe I'm not going anywhere without you", he speaks in a hushed voice, I gulp at the term of endearment, although this man is total stranger I can't help but feel all kinds of emotions and none of them is fear, I find myself nodding at him waiting for him to call me that anytime he wants.

"Hey there doc are you done yet?!" and I start to hyperventilate, he's going to force Edward away from me, and I'll bleed out, here, alone.

"I need to apply pressure to her wound so she doesn't bleed to death, besides she's about to pass out". He says, lying about him applying pressure to my bleeding leg, the belt does it for him, but the guy lets him stay next to me and I'm thankful for that.

The phone starts ringing again, and gun guy answers right away, I can't hear what he says until he shouts "Okay, so I have to give them one you back for them to open my case".

"Her" Edward says, pointing at me "She's shot; take her she needs to go to a hospital".

I grip his hand harder and say through my tears "NO! I'm not going anywhere without you, let him take the old guard" he looks at me sternly, taking my face in his hands " You're bleeding, you need to go to the ERs right now, I am going to find you when all of this is over, it's going to be okay, just go" "Take her!".

I sob harder, "I'm going to be okay, everyone is, just go".

"Stand up, come on". Edward helps me to my feet and I wince, I feel even dizzier.

"Go to the door" he motions to the guard "Open it, and stay behind it, as soon as she's out close it".

I limp my way to the door, look at Edward one more time, he smiles encouragingly at me, it makes me cry harder, I make eye contact with the guard, he looks like he wanted to go, but understands that I need to be treated immediately.

I feel the air hit me in the face when the door opens, and as I step forward, the door closes immediately behind me and I hear gun guy shout, I'm overwhelmed all of a sudden and fall to the ground sobbing.

Policemen start shouting but I can't make out what they're saying or doing, until I'm carried away from the door "Please get in there and save him too, please" I plead through my tears.

"Miss, you're bleeding through your leg, you need to calm down for me to look at the wound or I'll sedate you". I calm my cries enough for the paramedic to start looking me after. I don't even concentrate on what's happening, everything is a blur around me and I can only think about Edward, he's going to be fine, he needs to, I want to see him again, to have his number phone and call him, I need to be part of his life, be with him in any way he'll let me, he could be involved with someone else romantically, I don't care, I'll be his friend, his annoying friend he considers his little sister, I'll take it, it's not just because he saved me, it's because there was something that snapped inside me when I stared into his eyes, it's like I could look into his soul and he could do the same, I would've approached him anyway, we just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Miss, the bullet isn't there anymore, it seems it got out from the back of your leg when you were shot, we'll need to stitch you up, and get you some blood, we're heading to the closest hospital". I was silent until I heard the last sentence, "No, you're not taking me anywhere until I know he's safe, until he's out and I can see he's okay with my own eyes".

"Miss, you're no help to him, whomever he is, shot, we'll get you to the hospital and once this is all over you'll see him".

"Edward" I stutter "His name is Edward Cullen, and I'm not letting you take me anywhere other than next to him.

"What?! Ed's there? How do you know him, I see he finally took the stick out of his ass and got HIMSELF a hot piece of ass ", says the paramedic. "Shit Edward's in there too, shit!" when he sees my confusion he continues "I'm Emmett McCarthy, and Edward is a friend of mine".

I just stare at him and nod, he then closes the ambulance's door and we're moving, "Hey, no I don't want to go to the hospital I want to stay here please Emmett".

"hey, there little girl, do you really want to be strapped to the bed? We're going whether you like it or not, the sooner we'll get you to the hospital the sooner we'll return and wait for the police to save the others, including Edward" I cry even harder, knowing he's right "Hey, I'll make sure to bring you back Eddie boy, don't worry". I nod through my tears.

"Please, Emmett".

The ambulance comes to a halt, and the door is opened right away, everything is whirlwind around me, I'm placed in big room with lots of other beds while a doctor attends to my needs, when I see a tv in a corner, it looks like a live coverage of what's happening at the bank is on.

"Can someone turn up the volume please?" I say desperately, "If that will get you to stop bouncing your foot so I can stitch you up properly".

I squeak out a quick yes, and a nurse finally turns up the volume, but nothing about it reassures me, reporters don't know what exactly is happening, all they seem to be making are assumptions, they're only emitting theories, they already have his profile, the gun guy, talking about the reasons that lie behind this act, policemen look like they're ready to barge in, and I start to get worked up again, I don't even take notice what the doctor is doing, my eyes are glued to the tv, I'm moved around but I just twist my neck and fix my eyes to the small screen again. I don't know if takes minutes or hours but I'm finally settled onto my back, and told that the doctor will get back to me at a later hour, but I don't even move my eyes, still waiting.

It is excruciating, the wait, the rerun of the same scenes in the bank quarters, I even came to view at some point, FIRST HOSTAGE FREED, little did they know that I was not free, everything about me stayed there; strangely, my body is safe yes but nothing else is, not at this minute no.

Charlie called saying that he saw the news at the station and he was livid he didn't know earlier, I convinced him not to come, that I was okay and for once I lucked out someone else took care of me for a change, but I left all the details of the story out, he told me he'll make sure he got his gratitude across to this Ed guy, promising to call at later time to fill him in on everything, I hang up.

Nothing seemed to change for the next hours, it was almost sunset, everyone looked weary, negotiations were still going on, reports said Newton's case was discussed at this very moment but nothing on how the hostages were doing.

I was interviewed by police officers, asked the same questions in different manners and I had the same answers and one and only question: when are you getting him out of there?

No one had a precise answer, nobody knew for sure, they were doing their best, everyone was going to be okay probably, he isn't dangerous, he isn't a killer they said, just desperate, this was his last resort. We were not talking about the same he.

Why is this taking so long? I felt drained, but I wanted to stay alert, in case there was a change in the situation.

I hear a booming voice and immediately sit upright in the bed "wow there miss Swan", I'm confused at first but then I recognize my surroundings "Did you forget me already, I'm hurt".

"Emmett! What are you doing here?" "You wound me again Bella" I look at him surprised, "how do you know that I'm called Bella?" He smirks and says "The little mouse told me".

"Emmett! Stop! And I'm not a mouse ", a velvety voice resounds from behind him, I stop breathing looking at his beautiful face, unable to form a coherent thought, I must be still asleep, then Emmett says loudly again "SURPRISE! I told you I'll bring you back Eddie boy here" and he takes me in a bear hug that takes my breath away, literally. I know then and there I'm not dreaming, cause this hug equals a hundred pinches I think "Emmett, I need ... to breath" "Oh, sorry".

"Hey" says Edward, going to my other side of the bed, "How's that leg of yours?".

"Fine...It's f fine" I stutter " how are you here? What happened? Are you okay?" I say looking him over for injuries or blood stains but I see none, "I've seen better days" while his eyes bore into mine, and we're silent for a long time, until Emmet interjects " wow, you two haven't fucked yet, that's why there's so much tension here it could be cut with a knife, Rose is gonna have a field day about this, I'm paging her right now" and he starts laughing while going out of the room, it's till then I remark the movements around.

"All the hostages are here, getting checked up, we were brought as soon as Newton wasn't armed, I'll tell you everything later , let's move you to a much calmer place for the night, until you're discharged" all I do is nod my agreement, it's official this man has rendered me idiot, all my fancy words seem to have left me.

Once I'm finally settled in my new room Edward says in a whisper "Well, now I'll get out of your hair, take some rest" and I start to panic again.

"Edward?" I say my voice raising a little, "Yes Bella?" "Can you stay here, with me, please?"

He looks at me and something crosses his features that I can't put my fingers on, but obliges anyway.

He goes to sit on a little sofa in the corner "Sleep tight Bella, you'll need your strength ".

I close my eyes and try to relax, and after what seems like mere minutes, I feel warm hands shake me, "Bella, honey wake up" I cry out in surprise "shush babe, it's me, it was just a nightmare".

"What happened?" I say, startled, "you were saying 'don't go' and you sounded distressed" he says with a frown on his beautiful face. "What was it about?".

"I don't remember well, it was all so blurry, I think I was back to that fateful day last year and you wouldn't stay with me... something along these lines" I sigh.

"Must be the hormones" Edward announces proudly with a smirk, I feel like smacking it out of his pretty face, okay nahhh I won't do it but "It's your answer for everything nowadays doctor, you better find something else, and as I recall you weren't minding those "hormones" last night, were you?" I waggle my eyebrows for emphasis.

He chuckles at my rant "NO Mrs. Cullen I didn't mind at all, in fact I recommend that for you as many times as possible".

"You dork, come here and hug us so we can go back to sleep, come on, I'm worn out by your activities".

He hugs me even closer, with his hands on my small baby bump "My pleasure, it's all my pleasure my beautiful Bella, I love you so much babe thank you for everything" he says in my ears lovingly.

At this point I'm only able to mumble a small "love you too", because I'm in my husband's arms and his warmth is everything I need to feel happy and secure.


End file.
